khsfandomcom-20200222-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke Uchiha's older brother and Madara Uchiha's nephew. He is twenty-two years old, and arrived to Japan at the beginning the Summer Vacations arc. Appearance Itachi is a very handsome and seductive young man. Kohana comments that all Uchiha men are very attractive. He has dark, long hair which he keeps tied up in a ponytail and pitch-black eyes. His clothing varies constantly, as with most of the characters during the Summer Vacations arc. One notable trait of him are his tear throughs on his eyes. Personality Unlike his brother, Itachi is somewhat warmer towards people in general. However, he acts very coldly towards Madara, who he blames for separating Sasuke and him when they were younger. Itachi rarely looses his cool and is a quiet and calm person. He's Really loves his little brother and is sorry for being so far away all those years, reason why he returned during the summer, but Sasuke doesn't trust him. However, Itachi is determined to restore that bond. Relationships Sasuke Uchiha In their younger years, Sasuke and Itachi had an inseperable bond. The death of their parents led to a change of a lifetime when Madara sends Itachi to the United States. The strained relationship between the brothers is furthered when Sasuke misinterprets this as Itachi abandoning him. Itachi visits Sasuke during the summer with Sasuke initially making it difficult to form a bond saying that his actions and his whereabouts are none of Itachi's concerns. Sakura's interference with their relationship greatly softens Sasuke's heart until a discussion that leads to Itachi returning to the United States. Deidara Itachi and Deidara have been friends since high school, and they have a close and trustful bond, as seen when Deidara invites everyone to Itachi's house without asking for his permission first. Sasori Sasori and Itachi are good friends since high school. Sasori comments on an occasion that Itachi wasn't the type of man to get a girlfriend, like his younger brother, but Itachi replies that Sasori was quite a player himself. Bothlaugh at this. They were also seen to have a close bond when Sasori asks, when he is first introduced, Itachi to help them delivering propaganda for their exhibit over town. Madara Uchiha Itachi hates his uncle Madara ever since he sent him away to the United States of America, due to the fact that he was underage and Madara seemed to need him out of the country. By doing that, Madara tried to cut Sasuke and Itachi's bond, his reasons are yet unknown. Kohana Kohana and Itachi are old friends and are shown to have a relationship, through it is unclear how they actually met. Kohana recognizes Itachi on the streets and she comments she had been looking for them since she returned to Japan. Itachi brings her home, forgetting Sakura was there, and later comments it was probably a bad idea. Sakura Haruno Itachi treats Sakura as his "sister-in-law", often seen winking at her and reassuring her. Itachi has a quite good opinion about Sakura, seeing her as the person who changed Sasuke's hatred into love and kindness, as he told Sasori in chapter 5. Sakura helds high respect towards Itachi, seeing him as an intimidating yet trustworthy person, although Sasuke disagrees with this judgement, always telling Sakura to avoid talking about Itachi whenever possible. Pain, Konan and Hidan Not much interaction is shown between these three and Itachi, but all of them seem to be friends since high school. Two of them were shown at Itachi's house after the art exhibition eating pizza alongside Deidara and Sasori. Orochimaru Orochimaru and Itachi seem to have some history together. Orochimaru took care of Itachi when he studied in USA, yet it seems he couldn't "tame" Itachi since he was "too powerful" for him to handle. History Summer Vacations Itachi's first appearance is in chapter 4, he is seen reading a book at Sasuke's home and asking where he was going. Sasuke argues Itachi had just returned from the United States for the summer vacations and therefore had no say on his actions, yet Itachi replies that the fact that he was his older brothet was more than enough reason for him to know. Their discussion is interrupted by Deidara and Sasori, who arrive to ask for Itachi's help. Itachi agrees and goes to help them spreading the word about the art exhibition. At the beginning of chapter 5, Itachi appears at the police station, where Madara was leaving for duty. Itachi asks him why he had been filling Sasuke's head with ideas against me, which Madara denies and states that Sasuke was a grown man and he hates what he wants to hate. Madara leaves and Itachi's phone starts ringing. It was Deidara, who told him to come over and that he was the only one missing at the celebration. Itachi smiles and says that he would be there soon. After that time, he is seen outside his appartment, talking to Sasori about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. They then run into Kohana, who recognizes Itachi inmediately and asks about Sasuke. Itachi decides to take her home, although Sasuke had told him not to come since he was with Sakura. However, he later realizes this was a mistake, since Kohana almost kisses Sasuke and Sakura was madly jealous. Itachi tries to reassure Sakura and stop Kohana, yet Sasuke decides to leave with Sakura. Itachi asks Kohana what does she want know, and she replies all she wants was another chance with Sasuke. While he is out shopping, Kohana tries, and fails, to seduce Sasuke, but he argues that he is now in love with Sakura. Itachi was coming back with his purchases, eating candy and wondering if he could make some, and overheard the conversation. He later tells Kohana that Sasuke has matured and isn't the same that before. Art Exhibition The older Uchiha is seen on the exhibition, meeting with Deidara, Sasori, Pain and Konan after the incident between Sasori and Sakura. Deidara decides to go to Itachi's house, since the last two saturdays they had gone to his house, to celebrate the success of the art exhibition, much to Itachi's dismay. Hyuuga Company Itachi is seen eating pizza at his appartment with Pain, Deidara, Konan, Sasori and Hidan. Deidara tells the story about Sasori ant the exhibit and he inmediately realizes they were talking about Sakura, as he later tells Hidan. Return to class Although summer is over, Itachi stays in Japan, at Sasuke's appartment. Itachi was reading a book peacefully when the doorbell rang loudly and two people argued at the other side of the door. Itachi opens the door to find Sasori and Sakura in a heated discussion, which makes him sweat-drop. When Sakura reveals Madara had picked up Sasuke at the school, Itachi realizes Madara was up to no good and goes to find him together with Sasori. Later that night, when he returned home, he found Sasuke crying after his break up with Sakura. Itachi grabs him and asks him what Madara wanted, but Sasuke yells at him it wasn't of his concern and he shouldn't play the good brother, and that him and Madara were "the same crap". Sasuke says that he was the one who would bring honor back to his father's last name, and that Itachi should just leave him alone. After this argument, Sakura says that Itachi returned to the United States, as he is seen going down of a plain, and she states that "the Uchiha family has many secrets..." Trivia *It is possible that he knows how to speak english, as he was sent to the United States at an early age. *Unlike Madara, he fully supports Sasuke's relationship with Sakura. Category:Alumni Category:Uchiha family Category:Male characters